


You broke me, broke my heart

by Superlycorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlycorp/pseuds/Superlycorp
Summary: "Let go of me!!""Lena... calm down, please.""No!!! You can't do this Kara! You can't fix everything with a hug! Y-You..."She could feel the younger woman's chest heave as she took a few long, much needed deep breaths.Lena was tired. She was exhausted."You can't fix this Kara... you broke me, broke my heart.""I... broke your heart?."Fuck.Well, the truth is out now. Good job Lena.OrHow the confrontation scene in 5x07 should've happened
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 563





	You broke me, broke my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding another chapter to this story, probably some sMuT but I'm not sure yet, tell me what you think in the comments!

"I killed my brother for you, for our friends don't you understand what you've done!?"

Lena's shaky voice rang through the Fortress, fresh salty tears steaming down her pale cheeks. In front of her stood a hero, last daughter of Krypton and all the anger and rage in her was directed to the blonde in front of her.

She finally did it. She confronted Supergirl.

Kara's face was-... _full_ of emotions. Sadness, disbelief, regret. She held her head low in shame whilst Lena yelled at her, but after a few long moments once she was sure the younger woman finished, she looked up to meet those emerald green eyes. 

"When... When you found out, why didn't you _come_ to me right away? So I could explain-"

" _Explain?! Yeah?!_ "

A smile of pure _hatred_ spread across Lena's face as she interrupted the hero. In a slow, almost unnoticeable motion Kara moved a step closer towards Lena, but the brunette immediately took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

She felt so small, and whenever she felt this way she'd wrap her arms around herself in order to block out the world.

"If you hate me so much, why didn't you out me at the Pulitzer party? Why pretend to still be my friend this long?"

Kara swallowed hard, she knew the answer but she still wanted to hear Lena say it. She wished it wasn't true but...

"Because I wanted you to _experience_ what you did to _me.._ feel what I f-felt"

_Another step_.

The hero took another step towards the Luthor but this time Lena had no space to move away. Her back hit the cold wall of the Fortress and suddenly that realization hit her. 

_She couldn't escape now_.

"I understand your pain and your fury, Lena... You're right, I made a big mistake, _hell_ it's the biggest mistake of my life but please don't do this, you are a _good person!"_

She was only inches from Lena now, and the only thing Kara wanted in that moment was to pull the woman closer and hold her in her arms.

_"No!!_ You don't get to tell me _who,_ or _what_ I am again!!"

Lena's voice broke, and she smashed her fists against the hero's chest, ignoring the slight pain she felt in her hands, in order to push her away but Kara only stepped closer and finally took ahold of her.

"Let go of me!!"

"Lena... calm down, please."

"No!!! You can't do this Kara! You can't fix everything with a hug! Y-You..."

She could feel the younger woman's chest heave as she took a few long, much needed deep breaths.

Lena was _tired. She was exhausted._

"You can't fix this Kara... you broke me, broke my _heart."_

"I... broke your heart?." 

_Fuck._

_Well, the truth is out now_. _Good job Lena._

Maybe it was because Kara's arm was wrapped around her tightly, while their fronts pressed against one another, her other hand gently threading through her dark hair trying to soothe the terrible headache Lena was having but...

Lena _finally_ admitted it.

Kara broke her heart.

Suddenly, the young Luthor buried her face in the crook of Kara's neck and softly sobbed, unable to look at the hero's face. She felt humiliated, because after everything Kara's done she still loved her. She _loved_ Kara.

"Take me home."

It was a faint whisper no human would've heard, but Kara wasn't just a human and she heard Lena's silent plea. Slowly, she ran one of her hands down to the back of Lena's thighs while keeping the other one on her back. Kara picked her up in a bridal carry and pulled her close to herself, feeling Lena's unsteady breaths hit the skin of her neck whenever she tried to hold back a sob and calm herself down.

"It's okay, I've got you."

She whispered softly in her ear, before laying a small kiss on it. Lena's breath hitched once the soft lips touched her ear, and the only thing she could do was tighten the hold on Kara's neck and pull her closer in order to hide her face.

Flight home was slow because-... _well,_

Kara didn't know where to go. She knew Lena didn't consider her apartment a home. She once told her how lonely she feels inside those walls, and how she's never actually had a place she could _truly_ call home.

However, that changed one night when she and Kara stayed behind after a game night to clean up Kara's apartment.

~~~~~~

_"You don't have to stay behind Lee it's okay, really I can clean up on my own."_

_"I don't mind, I actually um-... like spending time here."_

_"Really?"_

_Kara looked at Lena as they sat down on the couch to rest a bit. One of her hands found it's way to Lena's and she held it gently._

_"Yeah, it... feels like home here."_

_A shy smile spread across the young woman's face, her eyes flickering down to their joined hands before once again locking on Kara's blue orbs._

~~~~~~

Kara thanked Rao for remembering to leave her window open this morning. When her feet touched the floor of her bedroom, she softly sighed and looked down at Lena. She didn't move, her face was still hidden in the crook of Kara's neck and it made the Kryptonian smile. Slowly, she laid down on her bed and pulled Lena close to herself. The movement startled the young Luthor, she jerked for a second before realization hit her and she released a sigh of relief. 

_"Home..."_

She whispered in Kara's neck, enjoying the comfort of two strong hands holding her pressed against the hero. 

"Lena?"

"Hm?."

"I'm-... so sorry."

The dam broke. Kara's eyes once again filled with fresh tears and a sob slipped past her lips. For the first time in their whole relationship, Kara truthfully apologized for everything. Lena knew that apology came from her heart, and it made her nuzzle into the Kryptonian.

She's mad at Kara. She's absolutely furious but, right now it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters but Kara. She had a whole plan on how to make Kara feel the same pain that she brought to her but-...

_The hero is already suffering enough, and Lena truly had enough of suffering herself too_.

"I know you are."

She placed a small kiss on the soft skin of Kara's neck, and pulled back until she could look at Kara's face. There was barely an inch between them, she could feel Kara's warm breath against her own lips. Lena didn't want there to be any distance left. 

She was tired.

She was tired of lies, Kara's _and_ her own.

Before she could lean closer, Kara did it first. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the cherry red ones. It was a chaste kiss, but the moment their lips touched they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their first kiss. 

Lena parted her lips to say something, but Kara saw it as an opportunity to kiss Lena in a completely different way, and so she did. Their lips locked perfectly and she couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. 

Kara's lips were so soft. And she couldn't help but put her hand on the hero's jaw and pull her in a deeper kiss. Lena licked the soft, plump lip asking for entrance that was immediately granted by the blonde. Their tongues met in a playful, slow dance that made them both moan.

Air became necessary after a while, and so Lena had to pull away from the woman in order to take a few breaths but Kara couldn't keep her lips away from hers anymore. The moment Lena pulled away and took a tiny gasp of air, Kara pushed her onto her back and sealed their lips once again. 

_"Kara.."_

She whispered against her lips, her warm breath tickling the hero and making her smile. 

"Hmm?"

"I need to breathe, _darling."_

She chuckled when Kara suddenly made some distance between them, her eyes wide open. Maybe it was because Lena said their lips had to part and the hero was now grumpy about it, or maybe it was the soft pet name she just called her but the look on Kara's face was _priceless._

"Can I kiss you again?"

Kara said after a few long moments, and Lena couldn't help but chuckle and pull the hero down in another dance of lips that made them both shiver. The kiss grew less innocent, and with the position they were in Lena couldn't help but moan once again in her lover's mouth. Their bodies were so close, now that Kara was on top of the young Luthor, subconsciously grinding her lower body against Lena.

"S-Sorry.."

Kara apologized quickly and was about to get off her, but Lena quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down in a hug. 

"Don't apologise, I like having you close. I wanted to kiss you for so long and now that it happened I... don't want it to end. I-I want you, Kara. I want all of you."

There was a hint of fear in her voice, and Kara recognized it immediately.

"Hey.. I wanted to kiss you too, and I want this Lena. I want you."

"Y-You do?."

Kara just nodded and smiled at her, before planting a soft kiss on her pale forehead. 

"I do, Lena I know a lot happened between us and we both... lied, to each other but-.. I want us to start over."

"What do you mean?."

Lena's eyes avoided the blue ones, she couldn't believe what was happening and she wanted to be happy but... some part of her still doubted it all.

"No more lies, from now on we will only tell the truth okay? I was a terrible friend to you Lee..."

Lena nodded, her slight smile turning into a frown once she realized Kara obviously wanted to go back to being _friends._

_Oh how wrong she was..._

"Now, I uh-... I don't know much about romantic love, I did not have the best luck with it but I know that now that I have an opportunity to have it... I'm gonna fight for it. So, Lena? Would you go on a date with me?"

_Did she hear that right? Did Kara just-... ask her out?_

"D-Date?"

"Yes.. I'm done trying to hide this any longer, because it's not fair. If everyone else gets to love and be loved then why can't we have that too?. I love you Lena, I always have..."

Lena couldn't believe her ears, she simply could not believe that Kara felt the same way. It's been 4 long years since Lena fell in love with the blonde reporter and now after so much time to finally hear her say that she loves her too is... an _amazing_ feeling.

"I love you too, Kara."

She whispered, unable to stop the quivering of her voice and trembling lips that slowly spread in a soft smile. Kara smiled back, and pressed her forehead against her pale one. There was no need for any more words. What _should've_ been said, _has_ been said and now the only thing left for them to do is feel. To feel each other and love each other like they both yearned to for such a long time.

Lena brought her hands up to Kara's face and gently, _oh so gently,_ caressed her rosy cheeks. Those big cerulean orbs were looking down at her with so much love and adoration that her heart fluttered in happiness.

"You're so beautiful Lena, so beautiful..."

The CEO's cheeks burned brightly at Kara's compliment, and with a small chuckle she pulled the blonde reporter down for another kiss to seal their unspoken promise.

They still need time, _god_ they need so much time to talk about things and build trust between them again but now, that Kara is with her... Lena knows nothing will stop her from being with the woman she loves.


End file.
